An Unexpected Love
by zackman54
Summary: Nico really doesn't like Valentines Day, but when Percy and Annabeth drag him at a Valentines Day party will that change for him?


**An Unexpected Love**

Ch. 1 the party

'Why do I have to be here' Nico thought as he tried to escape this gods forsaken party. Don`t get him wrong he loved to party but he got dragged into the one party he could not stand A Valentines Day Party he hated them. In fact he hated every thing to do with valentines day he hated all the bright colors, all the hearts, he hated all the crapy decorations, he hated having to look at all the couples being lovey-dovey toward each other, but what he hated most of all was not having anyone to spend it with.

He tried to change that but whenever he got near groups of girls or try to talk to them individually and at least make friends with them they all ran away from him because he creeped them out because he had a dark personality and especially since he was a son of hades almost every one tried to steer clear of him sure he had friends like annabeth, percy, Grover, and thalia but he wanted someone to where he could have a relationship with but until he could change that valentines day would mean nothing to him.

Only reason he was here in the first place was he was trying to escape the whole camp being lovey-dovey and all of that crap by going to the forest so he could shadow travel, because he found it quite easier to shadow travel in the forest it doesn't quite tax him as much, to a local fast food joint or something so he could be alone but when he got to the forest there was the most lovey-dovey couple in the entire camp coming out, percy and annabeth, holding hands talking and laughing and before Nico could high tail it and turn around to find somewhere else to shadow travel they saw him walking away so they ran to catch up with him.

"Hey where are you going Nico?" annabeth asked him as they kept walking, "I am about to shadow travel out of here to either to a McDonalds or just head to the underworld and lay down by the river Styx haven't decided yet." he reply's to the blonde hair girl then she stops him to look strait at him to say, "Oh no your not it is not good for you to be alone all the time especially with the dead!" but Nico just shrugs, "I like being alone it is calming and no body can annoy me when I am."

he answers as he is walking away when percy calls out to him, "Hey how is trying to find a girlfriend working out for ya?" that just makes Nico stop in his tracks he turns around to make a death glare at percy, "Who told you That?!" " No one it was actually just a guess but by the looks of it that guess was right." he smirks, " Nico if you were wanting a girlfriend you could of come to me I can help you." annabeth intervenes, " I do not need help from you I can do it by my self and besides no one here likes me."

he says as he try's to walk away but quickly gets pulled back into the conversation by annabeth, " Come on Nico you just need to try a little harder if it would help I could write down a list of...hey where did he go?" she looks up to see where he went and sees him running back to his cabin she sighs, " Percy will you bring him back here?" she asks and he nods then with his son of posidean powers he uses the morning water that is on the grass to slow down Nico to a complete stop and forces him the to come back there way, "WHAT THE...DAMN YOU PERCY!"

" Well annabeth made me." he says as he is backing away from her to avoid getting hit in the face, " SORRY" she then returns her gaze to Nico, " Nico di Angelo you are not going to get anything done by sulking away so you are coming to the valentines day party with us at the big house wither you want to or not!" and with that both annabeth and percy grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to the big house and when they got there he could hear an old crapy love song being blared out the windows and could smell ALOT of extremely shity perfume and the house was pink of all colors which made Nico want to blow chunks it looked liked a giant Barbie doll house.

When they went inside they it was 10 times worse the smell was stronger, the music was louder, the colors and decorations were even more hideous, and even more couples being lovey-dovey toward each other. He still tried to get from annabeth and Percy but all that happened was after they got in there annabeth let loose of him only to have Percy tighten his grip on him and the child of Athena looked around and found who she was looking and she called out, "Jessica come here for a minute please?" and both him and Percy looked in the direction she was and saw a fairly good looking girl with blackish brown straight hair with a few strands out on the sides of her face braded with what looked liked glass beads that brought out her hazel eyes and thick but short lashes, while she was wearing a dark mystic purple dress with matching black heels and as she canceled her conversation with the guy she was talking to (Will from Apollo) she came to annabeth and they started talking, "Hey Annie I see you were able to get him here."

she said as her eyes drifted to Nico who looked absolutely confused annabeth just continued, " Yep he was right were Persephone said he would be." at this Nico was completely enraged, " WHAT, MY STEPMOM TOLD YOU WERE I WOULD BE!?" annabeth turns to look at him, " She sure did I had to get your dad to help me to convince her though." Nico looked like he wanted to kill everyone in site for what he heard, " MY DAD HELPED!?" " Yes Nico so stop yelling you won`t get any dances from any girls doing that." she then returned her attention back to Jessica, " Jessie have got that one piece of magic I asked you to get ready to preform ready?" " Sure thing Annie"

"Great now why me and Jessie get this done and over with Percy you go take Nico and try to get him sociable and do not let him out of your sight until I find you GOT IT!?" Percy quickly nods and walks away with Nico still tight in his grip no madder how hard he try's he cannot get away, " Percy LET ME GO!" " Yeah no sorry Nico no madder how scary you think you are when you are mad trust me my annabeth is WAY WAY worse so I am just going to listen to her and do not worry by the time tonight's over you are going to be thanking us trust me." " I don`t give a shit Percy let me go I want to leave NOW!"

So he drug nico through the house he tried to get out of his grip but soon relized that he couldn`t so he just went along with him., "Ok you have dragged me throughout this gods foresaken house so can i go now?!" "Yes you can nico." both nico and annabeth turn there heads around to see annabeth and jessie coming towards them at this nico shouts, " FINALLY!" then he rases towards the nearest door fligs it open trys to run through it but can`t. Then he tries to shadow travel but he can`t sink into the shadows everytime he was successful he would pop up into another part of the house after all of this nico is pissed.

"DAMN IT WHY CAN`T I LEAVE!?" "you really wanna know nico?" he spins quickly around to see annabeth and percy standing there with grins on there faces. "so do you wanna know nico?" annabeth says sweetly, "what did you fucken do?" "Remember that spell i asked jessica about that peice of magic?" nico nods, "well it locks on the first person that wants to leave and they cant leave they feel strong emotion of happiness or love so your here till u feel those emotions or i say so either u have a good time or your screwed."

Nico thinks '_I`m Fucked'_

_**Well this one of my first storys on here if i get enough reveiws i will do more **_

_**chapters so please reveiw i`m Watching you 0_0 **_


End file.
